User talk:Godisme
Leave a Message. Message Wall Hey I want to disable my message wall on another wiki, How do I do this ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 22:01, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I have posted the code you gave me on to my Message Wall Greeting. But what do I do about the messages that are already on my Wall ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 15:48, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi all template I dont know how to integrate that.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:58, March 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Chat Rules Well everyone isn't really using it so, ill just ask among the committee what do you think would be a good addition to some rules for the chat?--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:15, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok that will work. Also can you set up one of the permanent little windows on the side similar to the one you have on user page the follows you around no matter the article your on. so that we can alert to imporant things and show the link to the policy page.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:35, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Its not showing up for me on firefox or chrome. In both it makes the chat open in a new tab rather than a new window. I'm not seeing the extra buttons either. It doesn't seem to be interfering with chat (other than opening in a tab instead of window), so I'll leave it in place for now so you can see what its doing 12:58, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Its added. Firefox still opens new tab rather than window, chrome is back to opening in a new window, but neither have a notice. 23:00, March 17, 2012 (UTC) RE:Redirects That may be the case, though MediaWiki does not work when hardlinking from another wiki site, which was what led me to creating that redirect. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 02:50, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :When I said hardlinking, I mean using the stuff wikicode. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 02:52, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I never said anything about fan fiction wikis. Please don't make such assumptions. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 05:57, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Regardless, there isn't any need to sound hostile, which is what it seems to me from your immediate mention of fan fiction wikis. I won't deny that I don't know much of how things are run around here and I am willing to accept that what I did was not productive. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 06:04, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Yo yo God~ I wanted to let you know the Godismebot was been away for a while now and I'm not sure if thats suppose t heppen or not. just giving you a heads up. --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 03:49, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah. I understand. I'll do better next time, and make sure to read the image policy. Thanks for notifying me as to what I did wrong. :) Celarious (talk) 16:55, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Did I put the wrong episode or what? Why did you undo my edit? --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 20:15, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Whoops, I was doing it by parts...heh. Sorry. --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 20:18, March 14, 2012 (UTC) the final getsuga tensou should be on that page and you know it will do Qestion: Undoing edits Are only rollbacks able to do this? I saw some incorrect edits by some users and I tried to undo the edit but I couldn't. Is it only for rollbacks and admins, etc? --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 04:44, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I'll take that into note. --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 04:54, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I wanted to ask how you get that bot of yours. Is the bot like a software program or what? I'm curious. --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 05:00, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh, That's a hadny tool to have. But how exactly do you get a bot? I see you and monch with bots and I kinda wanna know how you got them. --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 05:08, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Wow, That's great! Thanks for helping me out. You're pretty cool you know that? --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 05:34, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy I'd suggest you to insert a link to this policy here. --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 22:01, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Remove deletion notices for media project Hey God! Glassheart added some photos for Fade to Black. She forgot to add licenses so they were marked for deletion. I straightened it out with her and the proper licenses are there now, so could you please remove the deletion notices? Thanks, -- 03:56, March 20, 2012 (UTC) http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/File:Suncrymasterssheetbynoi.jpg#file Delete this image asap please and thank you,wasn't aware I wasn't allowed to make the page I wanted to, so I dont want the image floating here any longer. Question I apologize if I seem distruptive, but perhaps I'm approaching this the wrong way. Should we open up a discussion to add a new category? AxiStride87 (talk) 19:31, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Blog Comments Done and seems to be working 10:56, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Bleach Anime Hey is the Bleach Anime over with this one or are they starting a new anime to cover the later arcs, probably named something different like what they did with Naruto ? [[User:Bharatram1|'''Bharat]] (Talk) 19:15, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Damn, I was hoping maybe Bleach will come back perhaps in 6 months worst case probably in 2013. Man, now I have pretty much nothing to look forward for on a Tuesday. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 19:21, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Ginjo's Cero Why did You closed that disusion like that? To say the truth there was no discusion, because You ruled out this "energy beam" to be Cero without any reason, aside Your personal opinion. Okay, You're an admin and You contributed to this wikia a lot and done a magnificent job editing it, but this wikia is a community and not a site where few (namely admins) decide what is true and what is not, without any other reason than "beacuse I said so"... As for this Cero issue - what more confirmation do You need? It charges the same, fires the same and even make the same sound! He doesn't shout "Cero" but as far as I remember only few did. Even before this got animated it was speculated it could be a cero, beacuse Ginjo said he had hollow powers. That of course was not enaugh. Back than I also considered it possble, but I had no certainty to label it as such. I had no certainty to rule it out also, so I sit quiet until the last episode aired. And I'm not the olny one who did that way. Yet, You did the opposite - while You knew nothing more than any of us, You ruled that out. How come? How You could be so certain that it wasn't a cero back then? And how can You be so blind to the obvious facts we are gien now? And now it's exact opposide from what we had berofe the airing of that episode - from a slight possiblity it could be a cero to a slight possiblity it can't be any other thing than cero... Too bad we won't be seeing the resolution of "Orihime Fullbringer" issue soon based on the "shunshun rikka/bringer light" in Chapter 481 (another one that You seem too caratin about.) I just wonder what You'd say if that light turned out to be green and had a familiar sound... Hope that I gave You something to think about, though --Nekosama (talk) 15:09, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's too bad for You. I do arque, because I'm sick and tired of all those editional wars. I tied to edit something but in the end I stopped because it was not worth my efford. What's why through suggesting and risning "dead" issues or as You say "arquing" I try conribute to this wiki the best way I can. While we often clash, consider it as an act of good will because I try to discuss with all of You, even though You're the only Admin to dismiss any discution in this way. Secondly, it seems that You miserably failed to understand my point. It's not relevant if Orihime is Fullbringer or not at this point and I never said she was. The point is You being so certain about she isn't, same goes to Ginjo's ,now confirmed, Cero. It's true that I can't provide a referance, but neither do You. It was never said that Hime wasn't a Fullbringer, Ginjo didn't fire a cero etc However, I atleast have a cero sound effects supporting my claim. Finally, You seem to forget about one vital thing - aside from the contribution and rank on this Wikia we are both fans and not only what I believe in can be untrue, but Your beliefs can be false as well, God. Nevethelles, wish You well --Nekosama (talk) 16:20, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Misunderstanding~ I saw some other user that put it on a character page but I guess that was foolish of me to think is was allowed. --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 19:52, March 28, 2012 (UTC) name, occupation, etc reason i use this name and occupation, etc as just my account. i dont like to put my real name on websites other than facebook. --Rukia kurosaki1 (talk) 20:09, March 28, 2012 (UTC)ash Why you keep deleting my headline? I simply asked you a question. And you didn't even reply. --BlackGhost91 (talk) 02:23, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't trying to harass anyone. I just simply asked you a question and you took it the wrong way. You really going to block me because I asked you a question? --BlackGhost91 (talk) 02:38, March 29, 2012 (UTC) RE:Post Timeskip profile pictures Idk. The problem here is that anime images may not come for some time. What I cant figure out is who has been presented different from the timeskip that there would require a change.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:54, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Grammar Corner I don't know if you remember, but I used to get on the chat all the time. I have been offline for quite some time now but I plan to be much more active now and I was thinking about how I've wanted to contribute. I would like to join the Grammar Corner group. I read the article and I’m not quite sure how to go about joining it and you are listed as the leader of the project so I thought I would ask you. --D4RK45S45S1N (talk) 15:54, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Ulquiorra Do you mind telling me why did you removed my edit in Ulquiorra's page? Blog code malfunctioning again Hey Just noticed the blog code is having issues again. It's the same problem that we had last summer, with the header deleting all the content, therefore, you cannot edit unless you copy paste everything. Just letting you know before this becomes a huge headache. -- 01:22, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I also noticed they activity feed is acting up as well, it only shows things I edited, and I am not in "follow-my pages" only mode. -- 02:11, March 31, 2012 (UTC) RE:Image Deletion Yea I guess we can do that.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:33, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I honestly didn't mean to edit war, it's just that your recent activity failed to inform me that the picture was removed so automatically I thought it glitched and I kept trying to get it to stay. My apoligies - User:Desboy96 Question about recent edit atempts Why do you keep editing my change to the Bleach wiki page, titled Sokatsui? i keep putting in the English dub incantation difference and you keep deleting it. stop deleting it over and over again or at least tell me why your deleting it for no reason. There's no reason to keep doing it , so why do you? ```` signed user Animedude1 :Since you do not seem to grasp the simple concept that you have a talk page where we have left you several maeesages explaining it already, I will direct you there. CLICK THIS LINK: User talk:Animedude1. But don't worry, you are already going to be banned.-- i'll just sign up under a different name and email account i have, since you like to ban people for no reason and harass them. the edit i made was just fine ,and you had no reason to delete it. Wiki can be edited by members and you have no right to keep changing and deleting something unless it's offences or whatever, which my edit wasn't. it was a way of informing people about the differences that the English dub of the Bleach anime made. and wiki is about ..wait.. showing information? that's what i was doing, amazing... :Evading a ban is against the rules and you will be blocked again!! All right, I got it that I need to add the image to the gallery of the character if I want to use it in others pages, but can you be more specific about what I made wrong in the text edit? I mean, I believe that I might have made some mistakes in the capitalization or in the grammar, but I would thank you if you could clarify this for me. Sorry about those mistakes of me, I usually make edits in others wikis and didn't though some rules would be different. !Q! I got this message recently: One of the pages you're following, File:Neonirvana.gif on Bleach Wiki, has been edited by Godisme. Interested in seeing what's changed? See File:Neonirvana.gif for the current version. To see all changes to this page since your last visit, click here The summary of the edit is: "/* Licensing: */delete" Now exactly what happened here..? Licensing? I made that picture myself, not sure how there's an issue with licensing. Hey New Stuff So I was over at the fairy tail wiki. I noticed they have alot more organization on their community pages as well as more active users. Now considering how popular Bleach is and the level of good stuff we have on the site. We also have ways in which we can improve. Check out fairy tails community link and look under guilds. I think are pages for our projects should be similar, also the general layouts for the community pages in general from voting and the like are situated very good. Also in light of that as far as the contributing factor of users, as always we should encourage good edits and try to get more people on for the long haul. However that can be accomplished. In light of that we probably shouldn't expect every new user or sometimes user to know every rule from jump as well as we should help rather then jump on someone when they mess up and try to maintain cordial communication with other users. Its very easy for someone we may disagree with to become a great contributor. I myself could work on the people skill but just recall you werent on the same page initially when you first came around but your one of the biggest contributors to the success of the site. In light of that you know your way around central and we need quality editors. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:27, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :Basically all the stuff you stated, i think we should take a look into. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:52, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Good Good.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:02, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Good. One thing i didnt look into is what is the points for exactly? --Salubri (Chat) 04:19, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :Ok so its looking good though, i would make the top pic smaller a bit, we dont need some huge imposing pic. Actually that pic would be awesome in a welcomebox like they use. Im also thinking of reorganizing the page layout as well as renaming the artile improvement project to the Article Improvement Unit and linking it to the Divisions. Similar for the Fight Summary Project to the Fight Summary Unit connected to of course the 11th division. Everything else came out awesome. Getting competitive to do articles is also good. Thats one thing we lack here greatly, initiative to do anything. I also would have implemented the badge system if i thought it could be precisely controlled, but if not we can do something as you have shown with the job set up that somewhat similar. Giving out awards makes people feel appreciated and helps them participate after all. --Salubri (Chat) 14:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC) either similar to the original pic or we can do the writing logo either one is fine.--Salubri (Chat) 07:56, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Yea that will work.--Salubri (Chat) 03:29, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Repentance Cell Ok, so I was working on some corner stuff for Byakuya's page when I noticed that there is no page for the Repentance Cell, although it is mentioned, it is in bold with no link. When I looked for the page on the Wiki so I could make it a proper link, I discovered that there was very little in reference to it, Is there a specific reason for this, or was the subject simply neglected? Should I create a page? --D4RK45S45S1N (talk) 15:24, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Template:Switch It still doesn't work though. In this wiki for the character infobox in the image section you use , something like that. In our wiki for the character infobox we made sure that when put an image in the image section the image shall be 250px. This is the character infobox. So could you help as to how you can make the image 250px in the switch template. Thanks! 09:33, April 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Media Logo Funny, I was actually thinking about it last night. Right now, I am thinking something along the lines of having little Nel (heck you have Aizen) in her pose from her splash page from chapter 246(?) and have her holding a copy of Soul Resureccion, a copy of Hell chapter DVD, or something along those lines. I will try to be more specific later, and if my specifications are too ridicules, can you just let me know the proper sizing and file format so that I can do it myself? -- 10:57, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Just don't torture yourself about it. Please "encourage" Sun to join us in chat Saturday, I want to talk about her "Favorite Movie." Joking aside thanks again! -- 16:15, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Wow, that is exactly what I imagined, and you even got the right shade of green for her hair. Thanks again! -- 17:15, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I can't do the Text Reduction job?! I probably have no right to complain, but...I was REALLY shocked today to find out that I got kicked off the job of doing a text reduction of Rukia's page because I'm not a seated officer. Did I do something which clearly shows a non-seated officer shouldn't be doing it? [[User:The Shining Star|'A Shining Star appeared!!']] (Make a Wish) 03:33, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. The moment I saw it, though, I immediately thought I horribly screwed something up and doomed Rukia's page eternally. [[User:The Shining Star|'A Shining Star appeared!!']] (Make a Wish) 03:38, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Say, God, I seem to be forgetting. Aeron and I took on the job of fixing up Yuichi Shibata's page, and I think it's finished now, but I don't really remember what I'm supposed to say now that we've done everything we can. Do I type "Needs checking for completion" or something? [[User:The Shining Star|'A Shining Star appeared!!']] (Make a Wish) 03:44, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Template help I need some help creating a template for Dvd releases. Basically what I want to do is combine the template seen here http://fma.wikia.com/wiki/Fullmetal_Alchemist:_Brotherhood_Part_1and the current movie template. I want to versions: One with both Japanese and US release date options and one with Japanese only release options. I can't figure out how to upload a template, so could you please help me? -- 02:54, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Perfect Thank you! -- 03:28, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: DVD images I would be more than honored to let you try the bot out on this. I honestly was kind of dreading finding the literally hundreds of images on my own. My dad is at the hospital right now after he had a little unwanted intercourse between his shoe and the lawn mower, so know I am waiting for the plastic surgeon. Thanks again! -- 16:50, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Note Template Hey I just noticed that we don't have a note template, so I was wondering if you could upload one. I am using the basic wikipedia template for notes. -- 21:07, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Basically what I what is you insert the note like a normal reference and have it have the same functionality as a normal ref. For example, "this boxset contains episodes 1-25(note)(at bottom of page) *This boxset contains some episodes from season 2. Sorry if what I am saying doesn't make sense. -- 21:50, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay one last question, how should I do a ref tag if it is something I wrote and not an outside citation? Basically this is what I have now.http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/DVD?action=edit&section=4 -- 22:20, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay Thanks :) -- 23:45, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry My apologizes, I did not in any way mean to imply that or to come across as having an attitude, though now reading back through it I see how that came across and I'm a little disappointed in myself for having said it that way. I simply wished to make a suggestion that seemed, to me at least, to be helpful in organizing the information. Both you and SunXia have my most humble apologizes and I will drop the issue. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 03:11, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Looks like this message was a pile of tripe, oh dear, apparently not liking harassment is being rude!! Lol Oh? Don't give me that nonsense, alright? You're right that I've been around long enough to know that policy, and on that, I apologized to SunXia for it, and now, I apologize to you for it. However, I will not apologize for the message I was conveying. I've also been a Bleach fan for probably as long as you have, since I started reading it from almost near the beginning. Maybe not, but still, I've been a fan long enough, and until now, I have continued to keep up with the content. So has Ten, and many others I'm pretty sure you have turned away. Honestly, what really set me off was your "Ginjo is not a Vizard. He can not use a Cero. End of story." comment. Why should users even bother with finding references to prove their points if they are just going to be turned away so rudely? It was not speculation, and even if it was, the user who suggested that it was took time to state his case. And what did you do? Basically said: "No. I said no. I'm right, you're wrong. Discussion is closed." Does that seem right in any way? And you know, I take offense to that "leave until we cool down" note of yours. What do you consider us, 4chan? Really? Well, since when is your Wiki so perfect, and your users so brilliant, and you yourself so amazing, that we're just some "haters" that should be just brushed aside? I honestly don't care, I'll go away. If anything, I only read this Wiki's articles just to review some character traits and to gather inspiration for my fan work. But honestly, I'm probably angry because you've told me in the past to better my approaches and better myself as a leader on my own Wiki(s). I'm not a fan of hypocrites. I have news for you. Whether you want to acknowledge or not, you are not perfect. In contrast to your username, you are not God. And in addition, this wiki's policies are not perfect. The point of even having users comment on articles is to use those thoughts and try to better policies and the work already put into those articles. Meaning that, they are more than subject to change and to improvement. I probably know this better than anyone, considering many of the issues I've had with users involved not listening to their opinions on our Wiki's policies. Me and Ten have been on Wikia as a whole for quite a number of years, so it's not like we don't have our share of experience, just as you do, and many others who work here. Specifically, Ten, has worked here for a decent amount of time too. Your comment about "I have worked on things too hard, that it is annoying for someone to say what I did was stupid." Maybe, yes, you have some pull with that. But at the same time, it sounded like the words of a senior who considers a junior's comment about changing something as a threat to their authority. I'm not making any accusations, but to me, that's what it essentially sounded like. At any rate, I don't want to spend this Saturday night arguing with you on something that I'm sure will not reach anything but an impasse, as we're both stubborn. Despite what I said, I myself am not perfect, so in the end, I'm not in much position to say much. So I'm leaving things at this. I do respect you, as a person and as a user, even if I disagree with how you approach matters, so I won't try to yell at you or call you names or anything ridiculous like that. Consider that, no matter how hard you, and by extention, other users, have worked on these policies and articles, there is obviously room for new ideas and improvements. It won't kill you to consider them, instead of just brushing them away. Sorry about this, I didn't mean to make my message so long. I know you'd rather be doing other things than reading this. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:22, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :At least they've stopped copying us now!! Means people won't come here confused about whether we are a true and factual wiki or over the top fanon!! Re:Article Improvement Project Ooh wow. I definitely appreciate the offer. To be honest, I'm still a bit iffy about whether I can fully commit to the project, and it's been forever since I've done any real editing. But since you're willing to give me a shot, I'll try to keep it steady and start where I left off with Dondochakka. My schedule's changed drastically since I fell out of things, so perhaps things will go better for me this time around. Thanks again. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 08:22, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Grammar Corner I just wanted to let you know, since you head the Grammar corner, that the battle: Ichigo Kurosaki and Nelliel Tu Odelscwanck vs Nnoitra Gilga lack punctuation, is hard to understand, and some of the sentences make no sense whatsoever. The names of some abilities are spelt incorrectly as well. A few words are missing, and it is definately not understandable to and average reader. I think this fight summary should be made top priority in the grammar corner. I just wanted to let you know. The link is here: http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Ichigo_Kurosaki_%26_Nelliel_Tu_Odelschwanck_vs._Nnoitra_Gilga Thanks, --Blossom Tree (talk) 20:35, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I fixed most of it, but I still think it's kind of a mess. Blossom Tree (talk) 03:19, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Media Project I saw it looks amazing and thanks for the nel pic :) I will assign kan soon. -- 04:17, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Signature Yea I dont think the signature thing is working for me. --Salubri (Chat) 18:03, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I did an edit on the Talk:Shisō Kekkai‎‎ page and my signature didnt come out right. But it seems to do so now.-- 16:21, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I dont know what's up with the sig. It shows double time stamp with four tildes but comes out wrong sometimes with three.-- Repentance Cell It is mentioned on that page, but it is only an image of the tower and a two line, partially off-topic, description. That being said, I'm not entirely sure there is a sufficient amount of info on the subject to make a page. (e.g. Past prisoners and their crimes, time of construction, prior uses etc.) So if you get the chance, will check out what there is on the other page, and see if action is needed? Let me know what you decide. --D4RK45S45S1N (talk) 15:22, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Bleach 488: Bond behind blast Since you haven't made a blog for the new chapter I figured you either didn't find it worthwhile or you've been busy, either way it was a predictable chapter. --Captain Brooks (talk) 17:35, April 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hi Hey, I'm Xia!! Maybe you haven't heard but there's a Image Project that you can list it on my to do list!! Thank you!! :i would but I'm not touching that page until somebody fixes it into what ever he wants it to look like!! You will need to ask him, you will find him easily, he's the pretentious buggar who thinks he's God!! 10 edits I made the 10 edits. Hair (talk) 21:57, April 14, 2012 (UTC) oitrhriutwuirtlwhrtiwlurtw http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120212213310/smuff/images/a/ac/Raep.gif True story. --Smuff''The cake is a lie''] 19:56, April 15, 2012 (UTC) A Quick Question Hey, remember the user Neo Bahamut? On a scale of 1 to Bloodninja, how bad do you think he trolled you? Potterwatcher1997 (talk) 22:16, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Your post of the future of the bleach manga is so helpful. SO thanks a lot and check my page please! -soulelitetrainerukitake45 Godismebot You bot has not been here for a while. you said a while ago if someone notices that your bot is not on chat, than we should let you know, so here I am.--Blossom Tree (talk) 03:20, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Do not delete my discussion posts again. If you feel that my article edits are inappropriate or misinformed, take any necessary action provided with solid reasoning. You will not, however, delete my discussion posts. I will not be censored for no damn reason. --NeutraVega (talk) 07:25, April 21, 2012 (UTC) It's good for you that you have been blocked. You've been warned many times for having so much violations. 21gabriela (talk) 15:39, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Feedback on Kagerōza Inaba article work Hello Godisme, I would like to request your feedback on the work I have been doing on the Kagerōza Inaba article. While I think I have done the "Needs Review, Rewrite and general update" aspect properly, I am not so sure about text reduction (since I do not do text reductions very often). Just give the feedback when you can. Anyway, thank you in advance. ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 15:12, April 21, 2012 (UTC) hi im trying to make a signature but it looks like this.. . how do i make the part where it says, "Write the article of ur text here" go away? O.O -- 00:35, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!! Im gonna play with the colors a bit more i think. Thank you soo much.^-^ Hey Do you think i should apply for this wiki community council.-- :Good to know i wont bother then.-- 03:02, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello. Please if you have a chance, go look at my profile and leave me a message. You have helped this wiki so let me thank you!Soulelitetrainerukitake45 (talk)soulelitetrainerukitake45 don't delete my things now just get me out of serious, now fills me more with issues in my page Chat? Hi I am from the Hunger Games Wiki, and i was wondering how you set up the chat, like how did you change the name, and restrict it to needing 10 edits. Thank You. ~ilovepeeta~ ''"Because she came here with me. . ."'' 06:20, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Lots of help! Oh and 1 more question, I saw that you have a side box that goes down as you scroll down. How do I do that? Thanks! Alright Cool story, bro. SeaTerror (talk) 23:46, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Image Difficulties Hey God, this image refuses to change despite me uploading a brighter alternative. I'm just wondering if there's any reason to it, or should I just leave it alone for now? 03:18, April 26, 2012 (UTC) No problems then. 03:25, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Article Improvement Unit? umm...I was just searching around the userboxes category (for a short reason: I was kinda bored and was waiting for the bleach episode to upload...) and saw a template for the Article Improvement Unit and so...I check it out... So I am wondering if I can join this unit? Cause I would like to help out :) --Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. (talk) 09:14, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Byakuya Kuchiki & Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Jin Kariya article & other minor problems I try to put this question on that article's talk page, but it redirect me and say that page no longer exist so...I been wondering some of the episodes from the Bount arc/Bount Assault on Soul Society arc (that I am now currently watching). Most of the battles and the characters' injuries are correct, but on a few episodes like episode 91 (that problem has been resolved) & now episode 95. There is problems; I am watching episode 95 right now and I see that Byakuya is injured on his right shoulder and a couple of cuts around his neck from Jin's doll attack (you can clearly see blood on his scarf) and also Jin has similar injuries too, but we know he can heal himself. I am going to watch closely on the battles' articles from now on since two minor problems can't be a coincidence. --Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. (talk) 10:11, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I apologize, I didn't mean to remove what I did from my talk page, I clicked the wrong thing. And I was not 'edit warring' I honestly thought that not putting a the in front of it was a grammatical error, for as long as I have followed Bleach it was always referred to as "The Soul Society" and not just "Soul Society" so I apologize, I guess I wasn't paying enough attention. --XxEmoKittyxX (talk) 18:02, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!!! Happy Birthday To You!!! Happy Birthday To You!!! Happy Birthday Dear Go-od, Happy Birthday To You!!! Happy b-day!--Blossom Tree (talk) Hey there Godisme, heard your birthday came around lately. Ahaha, happy birthday buddy. Wish I could have told you directly (as in chat, which is my preferred method of communication) but I haven't the edits for it and I've been too tied down to do much editing lately. DB Wiki chat's been a perfect riot at times (and not in the good way) and I'm the most active of the chatmods there. So I've been keeping busy over there, and also I had to train the new chatmod today as well. And funny enough, as I'm training the new chatmod, I realize that you've left somewhat of an impact on me, as I'm now known as a "no-nonsense" kind of chatmod. I even dished out a week-long kickban without any scruples. I'm glad I've gotten that way, to be perfectly honest with you. Anyhow, once again I wish you a very happy birthday and I hope you get whatever it is that you desire. Fond wishes, from Ted. -- 06:34, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Happy B-day God!-- 12:11, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Happy Belated b-day God!!! TheGrimmjowJaegerjaquez Hey, Godisme Can you please remove the chat block you put on me in community central? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 03:48, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :I am not a chat moderator on Central any longer, ask one of the chat mods.-- honestly i'm a die hard bleach fan and i was mad when it showed Ichigo loose his powers i thought it was over then I saw this fullbring stuff and was so thrilled to see him with yet again another dioorway to more power and even more epic levels of awesomeness lol I wish I knew though what Ginjous sword was called though his sword is rather epic Most pages unlocked While I have unprotected most of the articles the Quincy article is still in question, there will be extensive work to do on it and the issue being that it doesnt require constant random edits. Therefore that article and anything else in relation to the Quincy will probably be seeing this type of editing overhaul. -- 18:58, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Category: Filler Characters~ Do you think this category is suitable for characters like (Jin Kariya)? --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 03:23, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Switch Hi, I saw someone copied Template:Switch here, I created that template on One Piece Wiki and I apologize if the code is a bit messy since I did not work on it so much, anyway I found there are two problems in the version used here: # You should change the font color of the selected elements from black to white. # You should change the link to no picture available file. For other problems contact me, but I'm sure you understand those code better than me. leviathan_89 I don't know why I thought you were an admin here! leviathan_89 18:15, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the Happy Wheels Wiki Hello. First of all, you aren't God. Here's what's important: The Happy Wheels Wiki. Remember how a guy named HenryDuckFan said it should be removed? Well, he only hates US for using our freedom of speech against OTHER users: Example: Someone suggests water for the game in a comment section (a link to the game is below. it is a violent game.). Someone else says "I think that would be a bad idea", or something like that. DuckFan says "Stop being mean to him you bastard!" He once called me a c%$t (ironic, he HATES swearing). BigBadMaxipad (talk) 14:38, May 5, 2012 (UTC)BeerpartyHW http://www.totaljerkface.com/happy_wheels.php New Chat Features Just in case you guys didn't know yet, Central has announced some new chat features (which includes a chat tag for pages). 17:30, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Photos I don't know if it's just my own problem, but the wiki is refusing to upload any photos I try to put in. I just tried to upload the cover for chapter 491 since the previous photo got deleted, but it's not working.--Blossom Tree (talk) 02:56, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Bot edits Careful of the bot edits to infoboxes and images. Its breaking things. 22:43, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :No worries, so long as your on top of it now. Think I got all the infobox errors sorted. 22:59, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Pics and Headers You dropped the ball on the pic for the article improvement article. It says project instead of unit. Also where are the other pics and headers for the other units as well?-- Edit war? What are you talking about? I'm not having an edit war. That's not an edit war like I previously stated. The part in which I've re-worded Apacci's actions remained the same, the only thing that keeps being changed is Sung-Sun "doubting" Ayon which came out of thin air. You need to relax and stop blowing things out of proportion. I had no idea people were serious about moderators here being so rude. Thunderwitch (talk) 21:41, May 18, 2012 (UTC) You do notice that I stopped once you messaged me informing what I was doing is known as "edit wars" right? Now you stop talking down to me as if I didn't get the warning the first time. The "now stop" you left was rude and uncalled for considering I didn't do anything once you told me the first time. Thank You, I'll abide by the rules from now on. Thunderwitch (talk) 22:03, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Tesra Hey dude, is there any reason why Tesra is considered "status unknown"? Do you have any good reasons? He seemed more dead than a lot of other characters considered dead. Plus back in October people voted and agreed he was dead on his page. Are you tight with Tite or something? Excuse the pun, but seriously, some of the reverts on the wiki seem a bit bureaucratically affected.Oliverfalcon (talk) 21:13, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Ashido's Bankai status I think it's best if Ashido's bankai status were unknown. Reasons why? Well If his shikia is not yet revealed, how do we 100% know that his bankia is not achieved? All I'm saying is that it would be best if it were changed to "unknown" and am asking for permission to change it myself.--Wani-wan123 (talk) 06:01, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it should be unknown. You just don't want to say it. Your reasons for it not being unknown are not even accurate.--Wani-wan123 (talk) 06:15, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Text Reduction Hey God. I was wondering if you could give me some advice on doing text reductions for major characters. I've been looking over Rukia's article as of late but asides from a few details in the plot section, a lot of fight details are already not present. Ideally, would this make it more or less done, or is there more info I could cut out of it? [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 03:13, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello Godisme, it is Yamakie. I just wanted to let you know that you spelled 'vasto lordes' wrong. I hope you respond to this, and that you don't take it the wrong way as though i am being rude i swear that is not my intention, hope to hear from you soon. -Yamakie While looking at the review for chapter 493, I saw that the picture didn't work and since I have a copy of the picture I could give it to you since I do not have any needs or use for it. FinalHeartLover (talk) 18:59, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Navigation Templates I am having some problems with the navigation templates. Im updating them but there is a significant issue with the collapse. Its all small and compressed when closed and I havent been able to figured out why. Let me know if you see an issue, i may have overlooked.-- Interview with Erin Fitzgerlad Hey God, I just scored an interview with Erin Fitzgerald for Tomorrow (Friday) at 11:00 am PST. If you want to talk to Erin here is the link tinychat.com/bleachwikiinterviews -- 07:39, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Nice Arrogance There you go again. The issue was you never even gave actual proof for the discussion and instead of providing anything you decided to just close the discussion to show off your arrogance. SeaTerror (talk) 17:32, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Questions..... I have a few questons.... 1. Is the Grammar Croner open to anyone who wishes to join? 2. Even if I am not part of the Crammar Corner, am I allowed to fix grammar errors? 3. How many groups like that are there? Please tell me the awnsers to those questions! *These are just questions, and if the Grammar Croner is open to anybody who wishes to join, I may consider it, if that is okay with you...* --Rukiakuchikibleachgal (talk) 23:58, June 2, 2012 (UTC) COPPA question Does COPPA include children who are of the age of thirteen? Or does it only apply to children twelve and under? .Seshat. (talk) 19:30, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :COPPA only covers children under the age of thirteen. Source is here, if you're wondering. -'Minish Link' 19:40, June 3, 2012 (UTC) "automatically redirects" Not on all browsers, if any. 03:47, June 6, 2012 (UTC)